demonbanefandomcom-20200213-history
Tiberius
}}Tiberius (ティベリウス, Tiberiusu) is one of the sorcerers of the Anticross. He uses the necromancy and immortality granted to him by his grimoire De Vermis Mysteriis (妖蛆の秘密''Yōshu no Himitsu''?, lit. Secrets of the Worm) and its Deus Machina Belzebuth . Appearance Tiberius's outer appearance is that of a clown. He wears a large, stripped, and over-all laughable hooded outfit and a mask. This mask can change into three different forms depending on Tiberius's mood. The first form is a green mask with a comical smile etched into it which represents happiness and acts a default The second is a red mask with glowing red eyes and sharp teeth which represents fury. The third is a pale blue mask with large yellow eyelids which represents dismay. Upon closer inspection, his masks have an abundance of maggots crawling along its surface. Underneath this comical attire is a rotting corpse. Half of his rotting face is stripped bare of flesh, his body is overwhelmed by rancid flesh, and his eyes are of a muddy green color. Personality The most vile member of the Anticross, Tiberius takes Master Therion's “Do what thou wilt” philosophy to heart. The perverted clown revels in pure, meaningless violence. His murderous aura alone would make one vomit. Taking advantage of his grimoire, he mercilessly murders, eats, and violates indiscriminately, finding enjoyment in turning others – regardless of age, gender, or even whether or not they are alive - into “toys” for his own sexual desires. His relationship with people as a whole is no better. Tiberius finds enjoyment in other people's loathing of him. He would even go as far as to garner even more negative feelings from his peers such as Titus and Sandolphon. While usually putting up a seemingly teasing personality, his dialogue is blunt and extremely vulgar, and he is incredibly susceptible to fits of rage. Abilities Tiberius makes very robust use out of the immortality and necromancy that his grimoire, De Vermis Mysteriis, has given him. Blood Transportation: He can use blood as a mode of transportation, sinking into it to move through small crevices and openings, and can seemingly teleport using blood as well. Immortality: Tiberius is completely impervious to mutilation of any sort. He is, however, susceptible to attacks that completely drain the target's magic and will die the moment De Vermis Mysteriis is destoryed. Regeration: As a bonus, he can regenerate from any injury, including being reduced to ash. As a side effect of his regeneration, he momentarily regenerates into a complete human before his body is completely overwhelmed by festering flesh, infected skin, and fresh maggots. Necromancy: Being able to manipulate the dead is the specialty of De Vermis Mysteriis. Tiberius can turn anything deceased into his own zombie pawn. These zombies even retain the abilities they had when they were once alive, as illustrated when he turned Claudius into a zombie, who had retained his abilities as a sorcerer and could even summon his Deus Machina Lord Byakhee. Organ Manipulation: With the De Vermis Mysteriis, Tiberius can manipulate any organ in his body as he pleases. He can use this ability to turn his entrails into impromptu limbs to support himself should he need it, deformed snake-like appendages with fanged mouths that maul and tear apart their target, whip-like scythes, and a thick spear of flesh. Furthermore, Tiberius can also manipulate the organs of the zombies under his command in similar ways. Bone Manipulation: Just like his organs, Tiberius can manipulate his bones as well. Utilizing this ability, Tiberius can use his ribs as projectiles, shooting one of them or all of them at once. For close quarters combat, Tiberius utilizes the large dull claws hidden under his sleeves to smash and crush the target. Vengeful Spirit Bomb: After every slaughter, Tiberius recites a sort of incantation with the De Vermis Mysteriis to further empower the Vengeful Spirit Bomb, a specialty of Necromancers and used by Belzebuth. As a sorcerer of the Anticross, Tiberius also has access to De Vermiis Mysteriis's Deus Machina Belzebuth. Category:Anticross Category:Black Lodge Category:Characters in Deus Machina Demonbane Category:Characters in Kishin Hishou Demonbane